User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Look it's Hawkstar Using my account from the star wars wiki, and why am i banned agian? let's see, i haven't done anything wrong?--Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo 12:08, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Just 2 let u know, u didn't send me the link, i had 2 copy paste it off Hawkfire's archive and secondly, no one said snything 2 me about not advertising Sparrowsong's website. and i never got any reply from u on any of the other questions i asked u. also, i would go 2 the IRC, but I'M BLOCKED! so sorry 2 burst ur bubble, but i have no other way of communicating with other users since i'm not supposed 2 b here anyway. my parents would kill me if they found out about this, that's why i log on @ school.--Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo 17:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) We can't advertise Sparrow's wiki anymore? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 22:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks for clearing that up! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 22:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) i'm confused. how do you make it so when you put a comment your link is all pretty? Shinestar 00:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC)shinestar Feature Article :I noticed that yesterday you put Crookedstar as the new featured article. Were you just getting Tigerstar down from his age-old spot? I thought we should get him down too, and I asked PC who they wanted as a feature, and most people said Tornear. Not that Crookedstar is bad, but I was wondering, how often should the feature article change? (Seeing as Tigerstar was up since I've been on the wiki I have no idea XD) ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Lol it's fine, I was just a bit confused. Thanks for clarifying. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 22:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) kinda wanted it to look like urs exept with the colors pink, purple and red. and hearts at the bengging and end. Shinestar 01:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Confused hi again but how do you get the codes? and also, how do i get the text to be normal? when ever i do it it goes in its like own box and is weird. Go to forums and 500 ways to annoy the clan cats at the bottem and you will kno wat i mean. and also, i need to put my name at the end but then it does it twice! Shinestar 01:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC)shinestar Hi i was wondering how come with mine when i paste my signature down it doesn't say the time like with everyone eles? [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] Example! Advertizing There are a lot of people advertizing their own webistes, but if I just tell one person about mine because they may need to read it, its that advertizing? Oh and, if you need to know who's advertizing, just ask me.--♥Shadowed 01:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Joining project charart hi its me shinestar,i was wondering how you join the charart thing. i tryed to edit it so i could put down my name and that i would like to join my i couldn't, could you please help me join?[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] I tried to go to the link but how do you color it but all i could do was open the link to the blank. HOW DO YOU COLOR IT?! Userboxes hi i was wondering how you get userboxes cause i own dawn and cats of the clans. also i've seen one that show a whitestrom pic and stay, this user supports whitestorm. where can i get them?[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] can you please help? hi bramble i think i need your help. my sig is the one you start out with and i really wanna change it to something...better. can you plz help. thanks sorry for bothering you.Leopardkit 19:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) well, i want it like shinestar (she's my twin-im older!) but the traily thing at the end says "Sunclan forever!" i want the colors to be light blue and light purple. thanks!--Leopardkit 00:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) not what i had in mind, but even better! :]! kay, thanks! --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 22:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Spam protection filter help me plz A IP made a page called Hi there! and I can't put up the thing to get rid of it. Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) oh yeah forgot to say if I try to put something on the page it says Spam protection filter and it won't let me do the edit. Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Shinestar She came to my page and thought I could put her in PCA. Science I got Spottedpaw approved, can she be my apprentice?--Shadowedheart 21:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) PS: Sorry if I'm being annoying, school messes with your head.--Shadowedheart 21:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC)(again) Re: Dappletail That's fine. I forget my reason for withdrawing it, but I certainly wouldn't mind you editing it ^^. I hope you have a good time.--Darkhallows 02:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ' Quick Question :Quick question for you relating to PCA, there is a picture on the Bone page that I'm not sure was approved, was it? I mean, it looks good but I checked the talk page and it said a bone image was declined... so I wasn't sure if it was legit or not. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 22:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble, sorry to bother you, I know you're busy, but would you consider letting me be a member of Project Character Art. If you would like to see some of my art, it is below. Just drop me a message on my talk page if I can be a member, or not. Thanks! Nightwhisker98 Hey thanks for leaving me that message. I'm so happy I can join! I love warriors, and I love Drawing! Thanks again, Nightwhisker98 Re: :Okie, I was just making sure. And yep, it's a week from my birthday today :D It's the 12th. I can't wait ^^ [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 02:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Can I add this to Frostfur and Brindleface's page??? Hey Bramble its Fawnfur I was just wondering if I could ask you a question, I have some interesting information on who is the father of Brindleface and Frostfur since Vicky confirmed that Patchpelt was their father in the letter she sent me when she responed to my letter. If you would like to see anymore information or need more proof I,d be happy to send it to you because I really think that he should be listed under their father.--Fawnfur 03:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry,Ok, and thanks! Fixed sig, ok, I'll wait, and thank you!--Shadowed 22:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I seen your pic on fanfiction,your wolfstar on fanfiction and one question how do you make such good pics of warriors.Echorain3 '''Thanks I'll send you a copy after I've scanned the letter, it will be on the back in purple pen so I'll get it to you soon--Fawnfur 00:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC) cpyright do the charcats I make need a copyright license?--[[User:Bracken-| '☆Pebble☆''' ]]X3 00:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) PCA On PCA, my second apprentice Ivypool has posted a couple of images that don't use the blanks, and I'm going to try and explain to her that she needs to use the blanks as soon as I finish this message, so could you please archive them for me? Sincere apologies, --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 04:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) BRAMBLE! Hi Hawkfire told me that I need a mentor for Charart! Can you get me one?!?!?!? Thanks! Jamwhisker Please help with a picture? I know that you are the LEADER of Charart but I just wanna know if you can make a picture for me? If you can please go to my talk page and write that you can and I will tell you what I want it to look like, Also it wiould be ok to say know I am not knew so don't pity me but please try! --Arastar 18:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh I just read the thingy on the top, well never mind I will just ask Sandy ;( Re: Frostfur and Brindleface father Hey Bramble I was wondering if you could send me your email address so I can send you the scan of the letter also would you like me to send a copy of the envelope?--Fawnfur 18:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Warrior Thanks, Bramble! You gave me a lot of good advice over the past couple months, and that helped me a lot. =) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble, Wanted advice on a drawing, asked my mentor but no response from Sparrowsong... So here it is. Nightwhisker98 21:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) joining character art hi, i'm Honeyrose, a freshly new member here and i'm here to ask you if i could join your character art thing. when i was a nonmember, i would come on almost everyday and look at all the art you guys make, so since i'm a member now, i want to be part of it. i tried leaving a message on the disscussion pg for the art, but it didn't allow me. Thanks for reading, reply soon on my talk pg please!!!--Honeyrose34 22:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Your Apprentice Hi i'm wondering first how you copy the image of like a blank short-haird warrior for exaple and second how to color it in. Also, how do you get the userbox? When ever i try to copy it it doesn't work. i really want to get started!!!! --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 02:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) hi again, i tried to do that but there was no free trials or anything so i can't color in anyone. It would only let you buy it. Could you please link it or something to the correct page? or i can't do it srry. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 23:15, November 11, 2009 (UTC) am i allowed to comment on the pictures now? cause i heard that new members have to wait awhile. i am still having trouble witht he website things --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 03:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) My Chararts Okay, so...my Shadowstar has been fixed for a while, and no one is commenting on it. I don't want it to continue to sit there and take up room on the page. Should I move it to the bottom of the page so that people can see it?--Mossy SC 22:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) YESH!!! Bramble, you rock! When this is approved, I can reserved my 4th cat! ^.^ Oh and yesh, I talk like "yesh" because I had a tooth removed today, and now there is a large spot in my gum that makes me talk like that. --Mossy SC 23:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm lost Hi Bramble its me Fawnfur, I'm having trouble locating the "Email user" link.I see the "recent changes" and "special pages" but after that is an IRC wikia link. None of the links sound similar to what you described to me. If you could please rexplain it to me that would be great.Thanks--Fawnfur 03:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I Need Help Okay since Hawkfire isn't on I need your help uploading a Charart. I am at a page where it says "File,File History and File Links" What should I do now? [[User:Icestorm123|'Bramblehead']]WindClan rocks! 15:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I Need Help Okay since Hawkfire isn't on I need your help uploading a Charart. I am at a page where it says "File,File History and File Links" What should I do now? [[User:Icestorm123|'Bramblehead']]WindClan rocks! 15:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I need a new computer...This one is soo slow [[User:Icestorm123|'Bramblehead']]WindClan rocks! 18:00, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Echosong Please check out my Echosong on the charart talk page. It's terrible... --Bluestar1776 18:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bramble, what do you think of the Charcat now??? 21:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Nightwhisker98 Help please Hey Bramble. My mentor Hawkfire has not responded to my questions about charart because she's busy with school. I just wanted to ask you how to do the kit's eyes, how to reserve pictures, and before I read the notice at the top of the charart discussion page, I was practicing on a kit blank. I was trying to do Cinderpelt's kit picture, and it turned out so good that I was thinking about posting it up for aproval. Can I?--Nightfall101 23:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello there! Hi there Bramble! I'm Tawnypeltlover, and I would like to know if you want to be my friend! Just go to my talk page at ANYTIME to tell me your answer. It was nice meeting you! Also, could you tell some other guys to come to my talk page for any questions, too? I only had 1 person come to my talk page so far. Bye!--Tawnypeltlover 21:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Two Vandals :I've noticed two new users vandalising lots of pages recently, even after we undo the edits they make more: Epiiksong and Jewelfrost. Please warn/block them whenever you get on, thank you! [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] One year older!! 21:59, November 12, 2009 (UTC) sorry so sorry for clogging up the recent changes, but WarriorsAraheart and Tawnypeltlover have been asking me to make them charcats and I have to post the charcats on their page a lot, really sorry--[[User:Bracken-| Pebble2Pineow> ]]*poke* hai! 01:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sparrowpelt of SkyClan Hi! I was emailed from wikki that Sparrowpelt's page was deleted (probably because it was a stub). I have considered re-making it, but I'm not sure how to proceed, as I have never made a new page before. Any advice you have would be welcome. Thanks and may StarClan light your path- --Duststar 17:01, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :) Hi! Hi, I saw that you were the leader for the WCWikia art... so can I join? My friend Brightsparrow taught me how to do it on WarriorsCharacters.wikia.com, so can I join here? :) [[User:Faithlark|'''Faithlark]]Talk :) 19:00, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Unnamed cats Hello. :) Is there a category for the unnamed cats in the warriors series? As odd as it sounds, there are plenty of cats with unknown names, primarily kits. (Example: Brindleface's two kits. One was gray, the other pale gray with darker flecks. Both died before we knew their names.) I think it's important that they are recorded, but I don't know weather one would just make a page in their Clan under a title (say, "unnamed cat01") or under a alias (though the latter wouldn't be very appropriate). Thank you for any help you can give, Dustyflower. --Duststar 01:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Siggie Hi, Bramble. I want to have a siggie that looks like this: --'Icy-chan'. I want to have a siggie saying that because that's what someone on fanfiction (normal fanfiction, not warrior fanfiction wiki), but at the same time, I feel like I'm stealing your siggie, because they look so similar, so I wanted to ask you first, is it okay if I have my siggie looking like that and saying that? If not, I completely understand, just say so. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter']] 02:29, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much! --'Icy-chan' 03:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Bramble! I've already put Swiftbreeze up for aproval, but I'm not sure how to save it in png format--Nightfall101 02:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Help I don't know how to upload an image onto the charart talk page 'cause i just finished making my 1st image. Also, Mosswhisker hasn't responed to anything i've asked her. i don't know why, i mean it's the weekend, i don't think she'll be that busy. Anyway if you can help w/ my stupid probs, thanks so much then!!! --Honeyrose34 02:53, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I tried loading my file up, but when i press ' Upload file ', it doesn't do anything. Am i doing something wrong, or.... I don't know but maybe you can figure it out. Sorry about this trouble, i was born to be a complainer. Just see what you can do. --Honeyrose34 16:33, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry Bramle half of those were my apprentice projects for my Charart. I feal ashamed. I am really sorry I will chang off some of the videos, but what I don't understand is that Grayravenpaw has a ton of video on her page.--Arastar (talk) 03:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Aww, thank you Bramble =) You just made me happy! There's no need to apologise though; I leave you to do all the work at times too! Besides, that's what I'm here for. Hopefully I'll be able to get on the IRC at some point. I have to admit I really haven't been bothering to try and get on there recently lol got fed up with my internet crashing every two minutes. Speak to you soon =) xx [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 13:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bramble..... Bramble. What if a warriors wikia user tries to just talk to me on my talk page? Do I just tell them not to, or not reply?--Tawnypeltlover 14:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Also, thanks for the warning. I'm not mad at all. Can we have alot of videos on our page, but not alot of pictures of cats?--Tawnypeltlover 14:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Website Advertising I know you said that we're not supposed to advertise on this wiki, but I would like to advertise my wetpaint site that doesn't have too many users on there. Sparrow knows about my site as well, so I'm going to advertise my site on WCWiki too. If you say that I can't, then I'll just advertise it on WCWiki. So, can I? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 14:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks so much! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 22:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Does it count? Bramble, on my User page, does my Starpatch picture in the box count? If you don't know what I'm talking about, please come to my page and see it. Thanks!--T@wnype!t!0ver 20:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) A special gift for you Here is a special charcat gift for you for being very helpful to everyone.--T@wnype!t!0ver 20:32, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Vandal Hey Bramble, I wanted to report Fishmonkey11. He/she was messing up Crookedstar's article--Nightfall101 22:12, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Category Hi Bramble- Thank you for telling me. When I clicked on Sparrowpelt's name, it came up with "start this article", and it had been recently edited, so I figured it had been deleted. If you have the time to tell me, I would appreciate knowing how to add a new category to a page ("Family" under Thrushpelt). Thanks, Dustyflower. --Duststar 22:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Weird Question Hi this is a weird question but how do you change your signature's colour and all --Shenzi100 20:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Shenzi100 Well... I saw you took my Mistystar down. Not to be rude or anything, but I put that up for a reason. I really want to do Mistystar, so if I put it up a few months early, I can beat the rush. --Bluestar1776 22:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Remind me to get up extra early so I can claim Mistystar when Fading Echoes comes out. HEAR THAT PEOPLE? IF YOU DARE TO EVEN THINK ABOUT MAKING MISTYSTAR, I WILL TURN YOU INTO CROWFOOD! --Bluestar1776 22:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Secret of the Stars An unregistered user made a page called Secret of the Stars. It is irrelevant, can you please delete it? --Aurorablaze 01:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I meant Secrets of the Stars Allegiances --Aurorablaze 01:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Question Hey I had a question about warriors wiki, every time an unregistered contributer makes a contribution, does that create a page for name, with the title having their IP number? If so then there are a lot of pages that are blank and taking up space. -- 02:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry forgot to sign it! --Aurorablaze 20:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Userboxes Hey Bramble, how do you get userboxes? I've seen a lot of members with them on their user page and I think they're really cool.--Nightfall101 22:10, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Omen of the Stars? Okay. I got the new book early. I don't know if anybody else did, but is it all right to reveal some warrior names? Some of them are cool. Like Sunpaw's new name. I won't release any real spoilers three things We have lost so many people in PCA. It's saddening because they are mostly senior warriors or very good artist. I feel like we lost Dawnfeather and we can't lose another talented artist. Because of this, I would just want to recommend a user for a senior warrior if you think she/he is ready. What do you think about Icethroat12? Or is it Icetroat21? (I'm being lazy.) Secondly, sorry for not being on that much. My teachers are going crazy and they gave us 5 test this week, 3 today! GRRRRR... Last, WE ALMOST HAVE 400 APPROVED IMAGES YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!--*Minnowclaw* 23:40, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Nondeleted page that needs to be deleted The title says it all. Someone, it dosen't say who created an article that says, 'I love Feathertail. Why did she have to die???'. People have been trying to pursade the writier, whoever she/he is and still now responce. We need to either find out who this person was and we may need to do something w/ her/him or delete it ourselves, if it is possable. Please see, IluvFeathertail or just search it. ( The link may not work) --Honeyrose34 00:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Just go to the activity feed page Bramble. Yes, an unregistered contributer created a usless spam article. I already suggested it for deletion, so delete delete delete=)--Nightfall101 00:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Nightfall but I was reporting this, no offense. Sorry Bramble, i know this weird to have on your talk page.--Honeyrose34 00:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) No offense taken=)--Nightfall101 00:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Additionally, someone created a category called "Som cats I love!" or something like that. There is also a spam article called Important question that needs to be deleted. Sparrowsong 00:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Chararts for TFA I asked Sandy about this, but she wasn't sure, and said to ask you, so, I'm asking away. :) Do you think we can go ahead and put up chararts of cats newly introduced (or gone up a rank) in TFA on the PCA talk page yet? By the time they get approved, it'll be Tuesday, or really close to Tuesday, so I was wondering when we could start putting up TFA images for approval. --'Icy-chan' 21:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC) lol Sorry ^_^ [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 09:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Notable Issue Um...I'm not sure who or what to go to for this, and I'm not even sure if it's anything the wiki can fix or not, but...I'm not sure which of these three files it is, but out of the , , and , when I downloaded them one of them gave my computer a virus. As I said, I don't know which one it was, as I deleted all three of them at once to secure the safety of my computer, but I know that it was one of them that gave my computer a virus. I'm sorry for reporting this if you can't do anything about it. --'Icy-chan' 14:49, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Whats up? Hey Bramble, just wanted to check in on you. How are you doing? And Happy Thanksgiving! (before) HawkfireTalk! 17:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Question I'm an apprentice on project character art(do i have to call myself Dragonpaw now?), and i'm about to ask a really dumb question... how do you make a charart? Stupid Question, but i've got to know!--Dragonfrost 18:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Badgerstripe Hello Bramble. Someone made a page called "Badgerstripe" Can you please delete it? Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 18:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I really hate to keep bugging you, but can you delete this for me? File:ShadingTutorial.pdf I was trying to make a tutorial and it didn't work. I've found out a much better way to do it now, but can you please delete this for me? Thanks! --'Icy-chan' 22:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) It's okay, my computer is fine now. It probably was a coincidence, or maybe it was a pop up thing from fanfiction (.net, not warriors fanfiction) and my laptop mistook it for something else. Thanks, though. Also, thanks for deleting that for me! --'Icy-chan' 22:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry okay sorry --Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 22:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I sometimes get temper problems and I just hate it when people make useless articles!! -Moonshadow1013 19:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Archive I asked GB about this, but I'm not sure how soon I'll get a response, so I'm asking you too; whenever I try to move something from my talk page to an archive, the siggies get rendered, and the links are all bue, with the codes being the links. Do you know why, and how I could fix this? --'Icy-chan' 15:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) smudge and princess can i do image for them???????!!!!!!!!! Delete Can you please delete this article? --'Icy-chan' 16:26, November 22, 2009 (UTC) hi! Hi! It's good to talk to you! Seriously, this time tomorrow, half the page will have dissapeared. It's gonna be creepy. And even better - this time tomorrow, guess which AWESOME NEW SERIES WILL BE RELEASED!? You probably don't have to guess that one =D. Only 11 hours left here. I'm getting it off Amazon. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 02:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC)